I Gotta Find You
by Hellicahead
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga. seorang siswi yang tengah menahan gejolak asmara yang menggebu-gebu karena baru pertama kali pacaran. sayangnya, gejolak itu harus tertahan karena sang pacar sibuk belajar untuk ujian. dia adalah Gaara Sabaku. Lantas bagaimana pendapat Hinata?/Maaf banyak Typo/OOC/for GHLP #3/R&R?


Namanya Hinata Hyuuga, akhir tahun ini umur Hinata 16 tahun, Hinata bersekolah di Academy Tokyo kelas satu semester akhir, dan baru pertama kali memiliki Pacar. Pacar Hinata itu bukan orang yang suka mencolokkan dirinya, ia justru hanya seorang lelaki yang kalem yang lebih memilih ketenangan dan menjauhi keramaian.

Namanya, Gaara Sabaku. Kelas tiga semester akhir yang tengah sibuk memikirkan ujian masuk Universitas Tokyo—Universitas terbeken di Jepang. Dia adalah kakak kelas dua tingkat diatas Hinata. Mereka sudah hampir empat bulan pacaran, harusnya kan ya masa-masa itu dibawa mesra-mesraan, tapi nyatanya tidak begitu. Pacar Hinata itu lebih sibuk belajar kebanding mengurusi Hinata, memang sih Hinata akui kalau ia sebentar lagi akan Ujian Universitas—jadi wajar saja kalau sibuk.

Tapi! Kenapa Hinata selalu di cuekin.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Hellicahead**

**(I Gotta Find You – Joe Jonas**)

**Special for "GaaHina Love Parade**"

"Gaara!"

"Gaara!"

"Gaara!"

"Berisik!"

"Hari ini pulang sama-sama yukk"

"Gak! Aku masih mau di perpustakaan kalau cuma ganggu keluar sana!"

"Ih kok gitu sih! Kita kan udah tiga bulan lebih pacaran, masa pulang bareng aja nggak pernah!"

"Aku sibuk."

"Kan! Selalu itu, padahal pulang sekolah kau cuma menghambiskan waktu di perpustakaan!"

"Bawel, udah pulang dulun aja sana."

"Tapi—"

"Pulang." Ucap Gaara dengan nada dingin penekanan plus deathglare.

Hinata langsung ciut, dengan berat hati alias ngga ikhlas Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menjauh perpustakaan, ia berjalan lemes kearah kelas untuk mengambil tasnya yang sengaja ia tinggalkan. Misi hari ini _gagal_.

"Nah itu dia, kamu kemana saja?" ucap gadis bercepol dua ketika melihat Hinata nongol dibalik pintu. Hinata hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia kemudian duduk di meja menghadap Tenten—gadis cepol dua itu dengan pandangan memelas.

"Gaara nggak mau pulang sama aku." rengek Hinata kemudian.

"Astaga Hinata, kamu kan tau dia sibuk memikirkan ujian. Wajar kalau dia lebih milih perpustakaan kebanding kamu." ceramah Tenten karena sudah hapal banget sama sifat Hinata yang merengek karena satu alasan. _Gagal ngajak Gaara pulang._

"T-tapi kan aku pengen pulang sama dia."

"Jangan egois, udah bagus dia mau jadi pacar kamu. Bahkan aku heran kenapa dia mau pacaran sama orang kayak kamu." Kali ini Tenten yang jengah dengan sifat Hinata, ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, dan mengangkat dagunya meminta penjelasan.

Hinata hanya memandangnya dengan ragu, benar juga apa yang dikatakan Tenten. Kenapa Gaara mau pacaran dengan dia ya? padahal Hinata sifatnya begini.

Gaara pun sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya disalahkan, kalau misalnya ia pun tidak menyukai Hinata. Bagaimana pun, Hinata lah yang mulai start duluan. Nyatain cinta saja Hinata duluan, yang gencar PDKT duluan saja juga Hinata, Hinata dan Hinata yang mulai. Gaara itu ibaratkan idola yang di stalker dunia, kemana perginya Gaara tiga meter dibelakang kita bisa nemuin Hinata.

Gaara tidak pernah bilang sih kalau ia terganggu atau kesal karena di ikuti mulu. Bagi Gaara, Hinata seperti permen karet, sekali keinjek susah ngilanginya, jadi asal Hinata tidak mengganggu kosentrasinya dalam belajar nggak masalah—ia menyanggupi pacaran dengan gadis kekanakan seperti Hinata. Tapi, Hinata itu ngga capek apa ya? mungkin bagi Gaara begitu, jangan salah Hinata itu punya semangat yang tinggi loh.

Kejadiannya, tiga bulan lalu saat itu….

_**-Flashback on-**_

Waktu itu Hinata baru pertama kali nginjekin kaki di sekolah ini. karena sekolah ini cukup populer karena sebuah Academy, mendidik murid-murid menjadi terbaik untuk nusa dan bangsa, bahkan artis-artis kebanyakan juga tamatan sini. Hanya saja, yang bikin sekolah ini populer sebenarnya adalah karena kaum adamnya, asli itu kaum adam cakep banget sumpah!

Ada Naruto Namikaze, putera tunggal keluarga Namikaze sang musisi itu sangat terkenal ia adalah model cilik iklan susu balita dulu, sekarang sih ia nganggur, katanya fokus belajar—tapi kadang dia akan nongol di majalah-majalah badboy bersama sahabatnya. Dia juga adalah pewaris harta melimpah keluarganya yang bahkan sampai tujuh belas turunan nggak bakal abis-abis. Apalagi ia darah campuran, Ibunya Jepang, Ayahnya Hawaii-Inggris, lihat saja tubuhnya itu. kulit Tan dengan tubuh jangkung dengan dada yang sexy. Naruto sendiri sering sekali bermain mata kearah siswi yang bisik-bisik karenanya, mata biru samudranya seolah-olah menenggelamkan kalian ke lautan cinta—kalau sudah menatapnya. wuuuuhh bayanginnya aja bikin ngiler kan? Hoho silahkan raep dia di imajinasi kalian.

Ada Sasuke Uchiha, putera bungsu keluarga Uchiha sang penggila bisnis model, oh ayolah sudah terbacakan sejak di bilang bisnis model—benar kok benar. Kenapa pula kalian sempat mikir ia cuma mewarisi doang? Tentu ia juga ikut partisipasi menjual nama bisnis keluarganya. Yup! Dia seorang model sexy berkulit putih susu, matanya yang hitam legam dan juga tajam membuatnya di pikiran kaum hawa adalah dewa langit yang nyasar kebumi. Sahabat baiknya adalah Naruto sendiri, mereka berdua adalah yang paling top sejagat Jepang—menurut para fans. Kelakuan mereka yang juga badboy tidak menghilangkan fans tapi malah NAMBAH fans.

Juga selanjutnya ada,—

"Kenapa malah bahas mereka! Yang tokoh utama disini itu GAAHINA!" pekik Hinata jengkel, sambil melempar remote tv yang ada di aula.

Ohiya benar, ntar OOT lagi kan yah. -_-

Oke lupakan itu. Intinya Hinata Hyuuga masuk sekolah ini dengan gampang alias tidak susah payah, ketika ia dinyatakan lulus tes ia amat gembira, bersama Tenten sahabat bayinya itu ia tersenyum penuh arti ketika melihat papan namanya.

Bagi Hinata, masuk kesekolah ini seperti mendapatkan lotre keberuntungan. Padahal kalau ia sadar dengan marga yang ia sandang, pasti lah ia mengerti kenapa ia bisa di terima di sekolah terbeken di Jepang itu. Sayangnya, pihak keluarga alias si papa Hiashi tidak mau bikin puteri sulungnya kecewa karena tidak masuk, lagi pula kalau sampai puterinya tidak masuk yang ada itu sekolah dihancurkan dalam kedipan mata.

Secara Hyuuga gitu loh, keluarga bisnis yang bisnisnya melimpah dimana-mana, denger-denger katanya mereka pula yang pemilik sebagian tanah-tanah dikota besar di Jepang.

"Yeeey aku lulus!" girang Hinata berlari-larian sepanjang koridor sekolah, "Academy Tokyo aku mencintaimuuuuu…" ucapnya berulang kali, Tenten yang ngejar di belakang koalahan bukan main, Hinata itu badanya mungil jadi kalau lari itu cepat banget. Bahkan Tenten saja heran, mungil bahkan bantet malahan bisa lari secepat itu, apalagi kalau tubuh dia biasa-biasa saja.

_Astaga, Tenten tidak mau membayangkannya._

"Hinata jangan lari-lari, kita harus ke aula." ujar Tenten menyusul Hinata, saat akan di tangga persimpangan pembelokan kelas, Hinata tidak tau kalau ada seseorang yang juga sepertinya buru-buru membawa beberapa peralatan di tangannya dari arah seberang dan..

_BRUUK! _

_BRAAKK!_

"SAKITTTT !"

Mendengar ringisan Hinata dari bawah, "HINATA!" Tenten yang masih di atas tangga langsung loncat dan berlari mendekati temannya. Tenten menatap lelaki dihadapannya dengan kepanikan—yang sayangnya hanya bisa diam. Ia kenal lelaki dihadapannya, lelaki itu sendiri hanya mengeluarkan tatapan horror dibalik kacamatanya.

"Jangan lari-lari di tangga, kau tidak bisa baca peraturan? Dasar bodoh." bentaknya dengan nada dingin. Mendengar itu Hinata mengadah, mata peraknya menatap mata tosca lelaki itu dibalik kacamata yang ia kenakan.

"A-aku tidak sengaja, maaf." ucap Hinata dengan nada bergetar, baru pertama kali ini ia dikatai bodoh oleh seseorang bahkan itu adalah LAKI-LAKI! Hilang sudah harapannya mengenal laki-laki yang lemah lembut, penyayang, perhatian, dan tidak kasar.

Lelaki itu hanya memungut peralatannya, ia menatap Hinata yang mau menangis. Lelaki itu dengan sigap bangkit dan meninggalkan Tenten yang bengong dan Hinata yang sudah pecah nangisnya.

…

Hinata berjalan lemes sepanjang koridor, ia bahkan tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran hanya karena ia tidak membawa buku sejarah. Padahal ini hari pertama sekolah, Ia mengutuki dirinya yang memang dasarnya ceroboh, ia lupa mengambil kembali buku sejarah diatas nakas tempat tidurnya, ya ampun.. untunglah sepupunya sudah lulus dan ia bisa bebas disini. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa di gantung hidup-hidup Hinata oleh papa Hiashi.

_tap tap tap_

Suara langkah kaki ringan mengusik gendang telinga Hinata. Merasa bukan hanya dirinya dikoridor, Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Saat itu ia menatap seseorang tengah menenteng buku tulis—yang ntah apa itu Hinata tidak bisa melihatnya, kedua tangannyaia selipkan dikantung celananya, Hinata menyipit takkala koridor itu gelap karena tidak terkena sinar matahari, menyipit dan terus menyipit, sampai akhirnya..

"Ah.." ucap Hinata tanpa sadar, seseorang dihadapan Hinata berhenti, jarak mereka hanya tinggal dua jengkal, Hinata memiringkan kepalanya kesamping agar tidak melihat siapa orang yang dimaksud.

"Kau mau berdiri menghalangiku, atau membiarkan ku lewat." ucapnya dingin, Hinata baru akan bergeser kalau saja ia tidak sadar sesuatu. Koridor ini cukup luas, kenapa bukan ia saja yang menepi atau mengalah membiarkan Hinata seperti patung disini? Kenapa juga Hinata harus berbaik hati memberikannya lewat padahal dia bukan siapa-siapa.

"Jalannya masih luas." Hinata mencoba membela diri, "Kalau mau kau saja yang bergeser lalu lewat disana."

"Apa?"

_Deg!_

"J-jalannya—" Hinata lalu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lelaki didepannya dengan tegap. Tapi…

_DUKK_

"AWW!"

Sepertinya Hinata salah perhitungan jarak, yahh boleh saja sih nantangi, tapi ngga usah ngebenturin kepalamu ke dagu dia juga kan.

"Kau tidak bisa apa, tidak melukaiku!" ucap lelaki itu kesal sambil memegang dagunya yang memerah karena hantaman maut dari kepala Hinata.

"Ma-maaf!" Hinata hanya meringis takkala merasakan perih dikepalanya.

_Grep_

"Eh?" celetuk ringan Hinata takkala merasakan tangan kekar menarik tangannya yang mungil dan lembut kenyal-kenyal itu.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab!"

Setelahnya mereka berjalan berbarengan—minus Hinata yang dibelakang.

…

"Kompress… Kompresss…" ucap Hinata berulang-ulang mencari sesuatu di kulkas UKS. Ia menutup pintu kulkas ragu-ragu. "Maaf, kompresnya tidak ada. mungkin sedang dipakai." Cicit Hinata kemudian.

"Haaaa… Yasudahlah." sambut laki-laki itu lagi. Ia memposisikan duduknya menjadi tertidur di sofa, Hinata hanya memandanginya didepan pintu kulkas. Merasa diliatin lelaki itu menoleh, "Nama?" tanyanya to the point. Hinata masih belum bisa merespond cepat, ia mengeja pertanyaan lelaki dihadapannya. "Namamu siapa?" tanyanya lagi dengan sabar. Hinata hanya beroh ria.

"Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga." balas Hinata dengan suara pelan, "Kalau k-kamu?" lelaki itu bangkit dari tidurnya, ia menatap Hinata dengan pandangan datar.

"Gaara. Gaara Sabaku."

Hinata hanya ber-oh ria, sampai akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

"EH APA?!" ucap Hinata dengan intonasi suara tinggi, ia menatap lelaki dihadapannya yang hanya menyengit.

"Kenapa?"

"GA-GAARA S-SABAKU YANG-YANGG—"

"Ara… kupikir siapa yang didalam, ternyata ada murid sedang pacaran." Hinata dan Gaara menoleh. Didepan pintu ada seorang gadis cantik berambut kepang empat. Gaara hanya membuang mukanya, beda dengan Hinata yang menunduk.

"S-selamat siang." ucap Hinata pelan.

"Selamat siang." Balas wanita cantik itu ramah, "Kalian kesini tidak bermaksud melakukan mesum kan?" ucapnya jahil.

"T-TIDAK! Aa—sensei salah paham." Sergah Hinata—melirik kearah Gaara agar ada pembelaan, tapi yang dilirik malah menguap dan mengacuhkannya.

Wanita itu hanya bersiul, ia menahan tawanya. Menatap lelaki disofa yang hanya membuang muka tidak berkomentar apa-apa. "Baiklah, kau bisa meninggalkan kami berdua kan?" dengan tawaran sensei tersebut Hinata menyanggupi, ia mengangguk lalu berpamitan dengan Gaara yang tidak merespon apa-apa. Hinata hanya tersenyum canggung, menunduk member hormat kepada senseinya dan meninggalkan ruang UKS dengan langkah seribu—tanpa memperdulikan dua orang yang sudah saling melempar deathgale.

"Mau membolos lagi, Gaara?"

"Kali ini murni kecelakaan, neesan."

"Well, bagus kalau kau berubah. Tapi, ada yang mulai puber nih. Cerita kan padaku, ne?"

Dan Gaara harus berutang banyak—atau bahkan mengutuk Hinata hari itu juga.

…

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ringan kearah perpustakaan, kali ini ia ingin belajar sendiri saja. Tenten sedang ada pertemuan klub karate, hebatnya Tenten baru masuk udah jadi wakil kapten. Hinata tidak terlalu jago olahraga selain olahraga lari, dan lagi Hinata tidak bisa terus menerus merepotkan Tenten yang selalu baik padanya.

"Yosh! Sambil nunggu Tenten, baca-baca buku dongeng saja! Mana tau dapat inspirasi." Ujarnya semangat, ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam perpustakaan yang cukup ramai itu, mulai berjalan di satu rak ke rak lainnya. Ia memandangi beberapa buku sosiologi, lalu menyengit tidak suka. Kembali ia langkahkan kakinya, kali ini ia mengambil langkah kearah rak yang tertulis 'dongeng'.

"Hm… mau baca yang mana yaaaa.." gumamnya dalam hati, ia menatap setiap buku-buku yang tersusun rapi, saat ia memutuskan untuk mengadah ia menemukan satu buku unik, judulnya 'nona kelinci dan tuan serigala' Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, sepertinya seru. Saat tangan pendeknya mulai meraih keatas, Hinata kesulitan, ia berfikir kalau rak itu tak terlalu tinggi, tapi ternyata salah, rak itu bahkan amat tinggi!

"Ummm…" ujarnya susah payah, saat ujung telunjuknya mulai menyentuh ujung buku, ia kemudian dengan cepat melompat dan menarik buku itu, "DAPAT!" ucapnya dengan semangat.

Tapi….

_BRUK _

_BRAK_

_BRUK_

Hinata merasakan punggungnya ditimpuk buku-buku, ia segera sadar ketika tidak merasakan timpukan buku yang jatuh. Sial, ia harus membenahi buku-buku ini sebelum penjaga perpustakaan datang karena keributan yang ia buat.

"Kalau tidak sampai, kenapa tidak minta tolong?" Hinata menoleh cepat, ia menatap laki-laki yang ia kenal tengah menyender di rak. Matanya yang dingin itu kali ini terbingkai rapi oleh Kacamata tanpa bingkai, Hinata terpesona beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya lelaki itu mengadah melihat rak atas. "Mau buku apa?"

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya, ia menatap buku-buku yang jatuh lalu mengambil buku incarannya tadi. "S-sudah kok, Sabaku-san." Ucapnya gelagapan, ia menunjukan buku dongeng 'nona kelinci dan tuan serigala' kepada Gaara. Lelaki berambut merah darah itu tersenyum tipis.

Tanpa Gaara sadari ia menjulurkan tangannya, menyentuh poni Hinata yang panjang dan menariknya pelan. "Kelinci baca tentang kelinci ya?" julukan itu sukses membuat Hinata merona.

Apa-apaan mengatai Hinata kelinci!

Gaara hanya terkekeh ringan, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang bengong memikirkan ia memakai telinga kelinci dan bersifat seperti kelinci. 'aku ngga pake yang kaya begituaaan!' teriaknya dalam hati. Hinata dengan cepat memungut buku-buku yang berserakan itu, dan menaruhnya di rak kosong, lalu berjalan mendekati meja yang ditempati Gaara.

'Akan ku balas perlakuanmu selama ini.' geram Hinata dalam hati.

Gaara mengabaikan Hinata yang menatapnya dnegan pandangan selidik, lelaki itu tidak memperdulikannya, Hinata memaklumi dan ia tetap dengan pendiriannya, menatap lelaki merah darah itu dengan cermat.

Angin diluar cukup kencang, jendela didekat meja Hinata dan Gaara tempati terbuka lebar, tirai jendela itu mulai tertiup, Gaara dengan perlahan mengubah posisinya yang tadi menyampingi Hinata menjadi menghadap Hinata. Hinata merasakan tubuhnya menegang takkala Gaara membalas tatapannya.

_PIAS! _

Dengan cekatan, Hinata menunduk dan mulai membaca buku dongengnya yang sudah sengaja ia buka tadi. Merasakan panas mulai menjalar diseluruh mukanya, ia tidak berani menatap lelaki dihadapannya.

"Kenapa? Terpesona karena aku tampan."

_What?_

"E-eh?" ucap Hinata dengan tanpa sadar mengadah, mata mereka bertemu, iris tosca itu menatap lekat-lekat mata perak Hinata. Hinata merasakan ada duri yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya, ia menelan susah payah air ludahnya, terlambat kalau ia mau membuang muka, mata Gaara sungguh menindas lebih dingin setelah memakai kacamata.

"Bercanda." ejek Gaara kemudian, lelaki itu memilih buku-buku dihadapannya lagi, ia menutup matanya ketika hampir semenit membaca satu baris buku itu. sepertinya ia tengah memahami uraian disana.

"Kamu ternyata kakak kelas ya." ucap Hinata yang ntah sejak kapan sudah berdiri disamping Gaara. Gaara hanya merinding karena aura Hinata tidak terbaca, atau mungkin ia memang terlalu sibuk menghayati buku ini sampai-sampai tidak sadar Hinata sudah berpindah tempat.

"Iya, aku kelas tiga semester akhir."

"Kakak, mau jadi apa?" ucap Hinata dengan polosnya. Gaara hanya terperangah menatap Hinata yang masih dihiasi rona tipis dipipi chubinya.

"Hemm… Aku mau jadi pengacara." balas Gaara dengan suara pelan.

"Kakak yang katanya dapat beasiswa penuh untuk kuliah di Universitas Hokkaido kan?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Hn."

"Ku dengar, kakak nolak beasiswa itu. kenapa?"

"Tempatnya terlalu jauh, lagi pula Hokkaido itu dingin. Aku lebih suka hangat." Jawab Gaara tanpa beban. Hinata hanya mengangguk mengerti, "Kalau kau mau jadi apa?"

"Tidak mau jadi apa-apa."

Gaara menyengit, "Huh?"

"Hehehe, kemungkinan siap tamat dari Academy ini aku akan kerja."

"Kenapa tidak kuliah dulu?"

"Hmm.. aku tidak terlalu suka belajar—lebih tepatnya payah soal belajar. Aku tipekal gadis yang suka mikir kemana-mana, kosentrasi saja susah, lebih suka mikirin hal-hal yang disukai." Terang Hinata sambil menarik bangku disamping Gaara.

"Hal-hal yang disukai? Tidak apa-apa tuh?" tanya Gaara kemudian.

"Hum.. mungkin karena aku tidak punya tujuan masa depan kali ya."

"Pikirkan lah mulai dari sekarang."

Hinata terhenyak,

"Dengar, Tujuan itu bukan kuliah atau hanya kerja saja. Pikirkan kedua orang tua mu misalnya, tidak semua harus dipikirkan saja, tapi harus kamu lakukan juga. Kalau di zaman sekarang kamu hanya berfokus untuk kerja, itu akan sulit sekali. Kemampuan mungkin alami, tapi namanya kerja kalau tidak ada ilmu buat apa?"

Hinata termangu mendengar nasehat Gaara, ia menatap ujung baju seragamnya. "Kakak kenapa mau menjadi pengacara? Memang tugasnya apa?"

Disini Hinata berani untuk menatap mata Gaara yang terhalang kacamatanya, lelaki itu hanya menggosokkan dagunya dengan ujung jarinya, "Sederhananya, aku bisa membantu orang lain yang sedang kesusahan."

Hinata merasakan debaran jantungnya saat mendengar perkataan Gaara, lelaki dihadapannya ini adalah orang yang selalu ia ingin tau, tapi juga ia benci. Mungkin, sekarang Hinata sadar kalau yang selama ini ia rasakan kepada Gaara bukanlah sekedar kepo, tapi karena ia menyukai Gaara—yang ntah sejak kapan hadir mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

"Kakak mau jadi pacar ku tidak?" Ujar Hinata to the point, Gaara membelalakan matanya mendengar perkataan itu dari gadis yang bahkan baru ia lihat akhir-akhir ini. Gaara mengatupkan bibirnya, ia dengan ringan melepaskan nafasnya yang tercegat di paru-parunya.

"Maaf, aku sedang fokus belajar. Tapi, terima kasih."

Dan benar saja, Hinata di tolak mentah-mentah.

"Aduh kamu bodoh banget sih, Hinata."

"Kok gitu?" protes Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Tidak mungkin kan kamu langsung nembak dia, lagi pula kenalnya juga baru minggu kemarin."

"T-tapi aku merasakan debaran jantung, la-lagi pula aku selalu merona menatapnya." Cicit Hinata.

"Dengar, tidak semua itu kamu anggap sebagai cinta Hinata. Bisa jadi hanya kagum."

"T-TIDAK! Ini bukan kagum! Tapi ini cin—" Hinata merasakan tarikan tangan Tenten kearah pelukannya, badan Tenten yang lebih tinggi dari Hinata itu memeluknya, "—ini cinta kan?" ucapnya parau.

Setelahnya hanya terdengar suara isakan dari bibir Hinata.

Tapi, Hinata akui ia terlanjur suka kepada Gaara, lelaki dengan rambut merah darah itu memang selalu menjadi pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. sudah hampir dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu, Hinata bukannya semakin melupakan Gaara malah berbalik mengingat Gaara setiap waktu.

Hinata menatap jam dinding kelas dengan pandangan kosong 'Tidak, tidak boleh berakhir begini saja' gumamnya, ia bangkit dari duduknya. Ia sudah memikirkan matang-matang soal ini, dan ia siap menerima resiko apa pun yang terjadi.

Baru akan melangkah menjauh meninggalkan kelas yang sedang mengikuti jam olahraga itu, Hinata melihat Gaara di ujung koridor tengah berjalan menuju kearahnya. Hinata gugup setengah mati, ia menggenggam ujung roknya, Hingga jarak Gaara dan Hinata sejajar, Hinata langsung beraksi.

"Kakak!"

Mendengar ia yang di panggil, Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya.

"A-aku boleh kan tetap suka sama kakak, aku janji nggak bakal ganggu kakak dalam hal belajar!" ucap Hinata dengan suara parau, ia menarik nafasnya, "D-dan aku akan berguna untuk kakak! Selalu ada untuk kakak, dan—"

"HA?"

Kejadian itu berlalu dengan cepatnya, Hinata mulai menggecarkan PDKTnya dengan sang senior, ia selalu datang saat bel baru berbunyi, ntah punya tenaga berapa ia bisa dengan cepat nyampai dari lantai satu ke lantai tiga—dimana kelas Gaara berada.

Berlangsung hampir seminggu hal itu berlangsung, sampai akhirnya Hinata berjalan sendirian di koridor berniat hati untuk mengantarkan bento buatannya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya ia merasakan perih di siku kanannya karena menabrak sesuatu. Saat ia berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, pandangannya bertemu dengan beberapa kakak kelas yang pastinya ulah mereka membuat Hinata terdorong hingga membentur dinding koridor.

"Oh! Jadi kau anak kelas satu itu." ujar cewek berambut pirang.

"Padahal Gaara sangat cuek dengan kami, bisa-bisanya anak kelas satu merebut semuanya." ucapnya dengan nada lantang, "Ohh ini bentonya?" perempuan pirang bermata abu-abu itu melempar bento Hinata kearah jalanan koridor.

Hinata membelalakan matanya takkala melihat isi bento itu berserakan. Ia mencoba bangkit dari jatuhnya, tapi karena terlalu shock melihat perbuatan kakak kelasnya, Hinata yang biasanya lincah menjadi lamban.

BRAK!

"I-itai." ringis Hinata merasakan perih dibahu kirinya takkala salah satu kakak kelas menendang bahunya dengan kasar.

"Jangan dekati Gaara lagi kalau kau masih mau hidup." sambung perempuan berambut pink dengan mata orange nya. setelah itu mereka pergi tanpa rasa bersalah. Hinata hanya menggeram, lalu mulai merangkak kearah bento makanannya, mengabaikan rasa perih di bahunya.

"A-aku tidak akan menyerah." ucapnya getir sambil mengabaikan air matanya yang mengalir, ia mengusap matanya, menghapus air mata yang mulai keluar deras, ia memungut nasi-nasi bento itu tanpa suara. Tanpa Hinata sadari, ada seseorang yang menyaksikan perbuatan keji kakak kelas dari awal terhadap Hinata.

Kali ini Hinata datang terlambat dari sebelumnya, Gaara melirik jam kelasnya, tidak biasanya ia memikirkan gadis itu. baru akan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, ia dihalau tiga gadis yang ia kenal.

"Nih, aku buatin bento buat kamu loh."

Gaara tidak bergeming, merasa di cuekin salah satu mereka berujar dengan pelan.

"Ini tidak adil." Gaara menatap salah satu dari mereka, "Kenapa saat bersama anak kelas satu itu kau menerimanya, sedangkan dengan kami dicuekin."

Gaara hanya tersenyum miring, "Haaa… itu sih karena dia yang seenaknya. Sudahlah, kalian menganggu, pergi sana."

Mereka bertiga hanya berdecih sambil menggerutuki Gaara, saat baru keluar pintu gadis-gadis itu hanya tersenyum mengejek melihat siapa yang didepan pintu kelas. "Dengar sendirikan? Makanya jangan kegeeran." Setelahnya mereka pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang hanya menunduk. Gaara langsung menoleh ketika menyadari di pintu kelas Hinata berdiri dengan tegapnya.

Mungkin Hinata terlalu berharap kalau kesempatan kedua itu ada, Hinata hanya tersenyum dalam tundukannya secara paksa saat Gaara berjalan mendekat. Mungkin sudah saatnya Hinata menyerah, ia lebih senang melihat Gaara yang tenang tanpa terusik, mungkin rasanya ini cukup ia saja yang memendamnya. Hinata mengadah menatap mata Gaara,

"Maaf telat ya kak, aku hari ini nggak bawa bento. Jadi aku belikan roti melon saja," ujarnya dengan mengacungkan dua jari—peace sambil tersenyum lebar. Setelah memberikan kantung berwarna putih itu kepada Gaara, "Semoga kakak suka ya." sambung Hinata, kali ini ia menyatukan jari-jarinya satu sama lain, ia tersenyum lebar walau yang ia lihat hanyalah ujung jari telunjuknya.

Melihat tingkah Hinata, Gaara sedikit kaget—ini bukan Hinata biasanya, Gaara menghela nafasnya ia sepertinya sudah cukup bersandiwara.

"Apa kau menyukai ku?"

Hinata menatap Gaara dengan pandangan bertanya,

"Kalau kau tidak menganggu kosentrasi dan mau mengerti, boleh saja kita pacaran."

_**-Flasback off-**_

Sejak saat itu, tiga bulan lebih telah berlalu. Hinata merasakan kebahagiaan luar biasa, tai ia juga kadang sedih. Mungkin karena ia meragukan perasaannya sendiri, Hinata menatap jalanan setengah melamun, ia berjalan terus tanpa memperdulikan Gaara yang berdiri disampingnya yang menatapnya dengan heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara kemudian, Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya, ia menggeleng lalu tersenyum lebar. "Cerita saja kalau ada masalah—atau sesuatu yang mengganjal."

"Tidak ada kok." Jawab Hinata paten.

"Baiklah, tuh udah sampai." Tunjuk Gaara dengan dagunya.

Hinata mengangguk, "Sampai jumpa, Gaara." lalu berjalan menjauh.

"Hinata." panggil Gaara lagi, Hinata menoleh dan..

_Cup_

"Sampai jumpa besok." ucap Gaara yang tengah melambaikan tangannya, Hinata hanya bisa bulshing di tempat sambil memegangi pipi kanannya.

…

"Oia, tahun baru mau kemana?" tanya Hinata kepada Gaara yang tengah sibuk membaca. Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dan menatap Hinata. Gaara berfikir sejenak, tahun baru masih enam bulan lagi. Tapi, Hinata udah jauh-jauh ngerencanain. Natal saja juga belom, ya ampun.

"Kenapa buru-buru? Ini baru musim panas." ucap Gaara sambil mencomot dadar gulung Hinata. Hinata hanya cemberut, baginya tidak ada yang salah kalau memikirkan tahun baru yang masih enam bulan lagi.

"Terus aku harus gimana?" tanya Hinata lagi,

"Kita liburan ke pantai saja." ucap cepat Gaara, "Dan mungkin kita akan ke festival. Setujuh?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan riang, "Setujuh!"

_Saat liburan sekolah..._

"WAAAA INI PANTAAII!" pekik Hinata girang, Gaara hanya mendengus geli melihat sifat kekanakan Hinata.

"Jangan jauh-jauh—hati-hati." ucap Gaara kemudian, Hinata mengangguk lalu mulai berlari kearah ombak. Gaara memperhatikan dari bawah pohon. Mereka sedang berada di bebatuan, disini ada satu pohon yang tumbuh, Gaara memilih duduk bersantai sambil melihat pacarnya—atau lebih pantas seperti adeknya itu.

Gaara memperhatikan Hinata dengan seksama, ia tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikit pun dari Hinata, tak lama ia hanya tersenyum simpul, sepertinya pacaran dengan Hinata tidak sia-sia. Hinata menghibur diwaktu tertentu—walau kadang kelewatan menghiburnya.

_Tes tes tes tessss_

"WAAA KOK HUJAAN?!"

"Bukan wa kok hujan, tapi cari tempat berteduh." ucap Gaara yang sudah menutupi kepala Hinata dengan topi koboi yang ia pakai dari tadi. Melihat sekeliling, Gaara menemukan Hotel, dengan cepat ia menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata dan membawanya masuk.

"L-love H-h-h-h-h-o-tel." gagap Hinata dengan debaran jantung tidak terkira.

"Tenang, kita hanya istirahat sampai hujannya berhenti." ujar Gaara melangkah mendekati resepsionis, Gaara dengan lihai memilih bentuk model kamar, Hinata yang baru pertama kali kesini hanya bisa bengong, alias tidak tau apa-apa.

"Ayo, kamarnya dilantai empat."

"Gaara, sudah sering ke hotel ya?" tanya Hinata dengan cepat, Gaara hanya menggaruk leher belakang yang tidak gatal dengan kikuk.

"Ya. soalnya kan ini bukan pertama kali aku pacaran."

Ternyata, memang hanya Hinata sendiri lah yang baru pertama kali merasakan apa itu cinta, dan juga pacaran. Ia berharap Gaara juga sama—walau ia mengakui Gaara populer sekalipun, tapi nyatanya tidak. Hinata menatap punggung Gaara yang lebar, ia hanya tersenyum miris, jadi disini hanya dia yang pertama kali.

Ketika sudah memasuki lift dan menekan tombol, Hinata berhenti di depan pintu, "Gaara duluan saja ke kamarnya, aku mau ke lobi sebentar."

"He?"

Belum sempat memberikan jawaban, Hinata sudah duluan berlari meninggalkan Gaara. Gaara yang bingung dengan sifat Hinata yang mendadak berubah jadi panik sendiri. Baru akan keluar lift pintu lift sudah tertutup. "Ada apa sih dengannya?" gumam Gaara heran.

Hinata berjalan lesu disepanjang hotel, ia tidak berniat kembali ketempat Gaara. Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya di bantalan sofa lobi, ia menatap langit-langit hotel yang sepi itu dengan pandangan kosong.

"Hai." ucap seseorang dibelakang Hinata, "Boleh aku duduk disini?" ucapnya dengan nada rendah.

Hinata menoleh, "NA-NAMIKAZE-SAN?!"

"Wohh ku pikir siapa, ternyata si nona Hyuuga." ucapnya dengan nada riang, "Apa kabar mu?" tanyanya ramah.

"Baik. Namikaze-san sendiri?"

"Baik, ahh—kau memanggil ku Namikaze lagi, panggil aku Naruto dong!" rajuk Naruto kepada Hinata. Hinata hanya terkekeh, ia menatap Naruto yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Naruto?" ucap seseorang lagi dibelakang Hinata.

"Ahh.. Sasuke! Sini-sini ada Hinata loh!"

"Oh ya?" Sasuke langsung mengambil tempat disamping Naruto.

"Sudah lama tidak melihatmu, apa kabar dengan Hanabi?" tanya Naruto memanggil salah satu pelayan Hotel.

"Baik, Hanabi sedang ada di Kyoto—study tour." Jelas Hinata.

"Kau dengan siapa kesini? Seingatku Hyuuga tidak akan pernah menyentuh hotel-hotel murah." Cibir Sasuke pedas. Hinata hanya menyipitkan matanya tidak terima dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku kesini dengan—"

"Pacar." sambung seseorang dibelakang Hinata. Hinata mengadah, dan melihat muka Gaara yang menatap datar dua laki-laki dihadapan Hinata.

"Wohooo… Gaara!" pekik Naruto dengan suara keras.

"Jadi pacarmu sekarang Hyuuga, eh?" sindir Sasuke lagi.

"Sasuke, sudahlah." ucap Naruto dengan menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Kalau iya kenapa? Heran karena aku bisa mendapatkan hati Hyuuga?" sindir balik Gaara.

"Hei—sudahlah."

Hinata hanya diam, sampai akhirnya pergelangan tangannya ditarik paksa. "Kita balik ke kamar." Hinata dengan susah payah bangkit dari sofa, dan menunduk berpamitan lalu berlari menyusul Gaara yang sudah berjalan duluan.

"Ku rasa, Gaara serius dengan Hinata. Kelihatan dari matanya." ujar Naruto dengan melirik Sasuke yang membuang muka.

"Bodoh."

_BLAM!_

"Gaara..." panggil Hinata dengan suara pelan, Gaara tidak bergeming ia tetap membelakangi Hinata. "A-ada apa?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Mereka siapa mu?" tanya Gaara dengan suara dingin.

"M-mereka teman Neji-niisan, tapi aku sudah kenal dari kecil." Jelas Hinata sambil mendekati Gaara.

"Menurutmu, yang terbaik itu siapa?"

"Eh?"

"Lupakan." Gaara baru akan melangkahkan kakinya, Hinata sudah menahan lengannya.

"Gaara kenapa?" tanya Hinata lembut. Melihat tatapan Hinata, Gaara hanya menggigit bibirnya, dan mengibaskan tangan Hinata kasar.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Gaara dingin lalu meninggalkan Hinata di kamar sendirian tanpa memperdulikan air mata Hinata yang sudah jatuh.

_**-Hinata POV-**_

Kadang aku berfikir betapa kekanakannya aku. Kalau bukan karena dia penyabar, aku yakin aku sudah di tinggalkan dari awal. Tapi, hal yang selalu menjadi pikiran ku adalah kenapa dia mau pacaran denganku yang seperti ini? Bolehkan aku berharap kalau suatu hari dia menyatakan kalau alasan ia mau berpacaran denganku karena ia menyukaiku, bukan karena ia hanya kasihan denganku.

Setelah kejadian di hotel, kami tidak berbicara banyak. Hanya berbicara seperlunya, aku takut ia akan marah karena aku mengajak ia berbicara lebih banyak. Melihat tatapannya yang dingin seperti waktu itu membuat nyali ku menciut, sungguh aku tidak mengerti dimana kesalahanku.

"Hinata-chan. Aku pinjam komik ya." ucap Neji yang sudah mengobrak-abrik lemari buku didalam kamarku. Aku hanya mengangguk, mood bicara ku hilang sejak kemarin. Liburan musim panas masih tiga minggu lagi berakhir, aku tidak tau bagaimana harus menghabiskan liburan panjang itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Neji yang ntah sejak kapan sudah duduk dihadapanku.

"Eh.. tidak." ucapku asal.

"Ada masalah dengan Gaara?" tebak Neji dengan tepat.

"Tidak kok, kami baik-baik saja."

"Dengar, disetiap hubungan memang akan ada selalu masalah," aku mengadah menatap Neji yang memilih duduk di jendela. "Kalau bagi kau yang baru kenal apa itu pacaran, masalah memang menyakitkan dan rasanya kau ingin berhenti—mengakhiri saja. Tapi, percayalah yang namanya pacaran—suatu hubungan—itu kalau tidak ada suka dukanya tidak akan berarti." Jelas Neji dengan singkat.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau itu lebih sulit?"

"Pertahankan."

Aku termangu, "Eh?"

"Kau suka Gaara kan? Kenapa kau yang sudah susah payah mendapatkannya berhenti ditengah jalan? Hubungan itu bukan untuk status saja, tetapi untuk dirimu agar kau mengenal siapa dia, dan dia mengenal siapa kau."

Aku tidak bisa berkata banyak, aku lebih memilih menunduk hingga akhirnya aku merasakan elusan lembut dipucuk kepalaku. Dan pada akhirnya air mata ini tidak dapat ku hentikan untuk mengalir lagi.

_**-Hinata POV OFF-**_

_Tok tok tok _

"Ah ku pikir siapa." ujar Neji saat sudah membuka pintu.

"Hee.. Senpai datang toh." ucap Tenten dengan senyum lebar, ia mengikuti Neji yang memberikan jalan.

"Dia dikamarnya."

Gaara hanya mengangguk, "Terimakasih."

"Jangan buat adikku menangis lagi ya" sindiri Neji ketika Gaara berjalan di anak tangga menuju lantai atas—kamar Hinata. Gaara hanya mengangguk, dan meneruskan jalannya—kekamar Hinata.

Saat sudah sampai di depan kamar Hinata, Gaara jadi ragu untuk melangkah. Bahkan membuka lebar pintu yang memang sudah terbuka sedikit itu pun ia jadi ragu.

"Ah." ucap Hinata takkala membuka pintu dan melihat figure Gaara yang mematung.

"Hai," ucap kaku Gaara, Hinata hanya membuang matanya kemana-mana, "Kudengar kau sakit. Apa karena minggu kemarin?" tanya Gaara kemudian.

"B-bukan kok, Masuklah a-aku akan bawakan soft drink dingin." Gaara mengangguk dan berjalan melangkah masuk kedalam kamar Hinata.

"Maaf menganggu." Setelahnya Gaara hanya duduk di meja berkaki pendek disamping tempat tidur Hinata. Gaara melebarkan pandangannya kedalam kamar Hinata yang berwarna putih, ia bahkan baru menyadari kebanyakan dari kamar Hinata adalah warna-warna lembut, ungu pudar, biru dongker, cokelat bercampur kuning pudar, warna yang cocok dengan Hinata.

Saat melihat kearah kepala kasur, Gaara dapat melihat beberapa foto yang tersusun rapi disana. Bahkan Gaara baru sadar kalau ada fotonya sedang belajar di perpustakaan—walau tidak melihat kearah kamera. Hinata pasti diam-diam mengambilnya.

"Maaf menunggu." ucap Hinata dengan melangkah hati-hati membawa napan berisikan softdrink dan beberapa kue vanilla.

"Aku tidak tau kau suka berfoto." ucap Gaara dengan nada rendah.

"Ahh—itu karena aku suka mengabadikan sesuatu." Gaara hanya menatap Hinata yang sudah gelagapan dihadapannya dengan pandangan datar. Bahkan Gaara baru sadar kalau Hinata sudah menguncir rambut sebahunya dan menggunakan jepitan rambut berbentuk bola untuk merapikan poninya—walau masih ada yang tidak terkena jepitan.

"Apa disini terasa panasnya?" tanya Gaara kemudian.

"Eh kenapa memangnya? AC-nya mau ku hidupkan?" tawar Hinata gelagapan sambil mencari remote AC.

"Pfft." Gaara menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak karena melihat Hinata tidak sengaja menjedukkan dahinya di ujung lemari yang terbuka sedikit. Gaara bangkit dari duduknya, dan mendekati Hinata.

"Apa minggu kemarin yang membuatmu menjadi error?" tanya Gaara dengan melihat dahi Hinata yang sudah memerah.

"Ti-tidak kok, a-aku hanya—banyak memikirkanmu." cicit Hinata kemudian.

"Hmm.." Gaara hanya berdehem.

"Kamu tidak banyak tidur ya? lingkaran matamu sudah seperti mata panda loh." ucap Hinata saat melihat mata Gaara yang ntah kenapa sepertinya kacamatanya dilonggarkan.

"Menurutku juga begitu." ujar Gaara menatap Hinata, ia tersenyum kecil lalu membuka kacamatanya. "Aku memang tidak banyak tidur sejak minggu kemarin."

Ntah mendapat keberanian darimana, Hinata berani menyentuh kantung mata Gaara yang sedikit menghitam dengan jari-jari lentiknya.

"Belajar boleh saja, tapi jangan sampai mengurangi tidur." ucap Hinata lembut dengan penuh perhatian.

Gaara meraih jari-jari lentik Hinata, tidak sampai hitungan detik Hinata sudah merasakan kehangatan dibibirnya, Hinata menatap Gaara yang memberikannya sebuah kecupan singkat.

"Maaf ya, yang kemarin itu murni kesalahanku." ucap Gaara sambil menciumi pipi lembut Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk, Gaara kembali menatap Hinata, hingga akhirnya ciuman itu kembali ia rasakan, Hinata memejamkan matanya takkala bibir Gaara mulai memangut bibir mungilnya.

"Aku selalu ingin menciummu."

Dihari itu, Gaara memberikan tiga kecupan kepada Hinata. Masing-masing kecupan itu adalah kecupan yang hangat dan juga lembut.

…

Hinata melambaikan tangannya saat berjumpa dengan Gaara di bawah tangga kuil, rambutnya sengaja di geluh rapi. Hari ini ia putuskan memakai kimono musim panasnya, padahal tujuannya hanya berdoa dan tidak pergi ketempat ramai, soalnya Gaara juga harus banyak istirahat untuk belajar.

"Kenapa pakai kimono?" tanya Gaara pelan.

"Tidak apa, ini kan musim panas pertamaku bersama pacar." ujar Hinata sambil cengengesan.

"Kalau mau nanti kita mampir dulu ke festival." Tawar Gaara lembut sambil mengaitkan jemarinya di jemari Hinata dan mulai melangkah menaiki anak tangga.

"Tidak. Aku kan sudah bilang kita cuma berdoa buat kelancaran ujian."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hum!" angguk Hinata semangat.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, mereka sudah sampai di kuil. Ternyata kuil cukup ramai walau hanya kebanyakan diisi dengan orang-orang tua atau pun anak-anak kecil bersama orang tuanya. Hinata dan Gaara tidak lama menunggu antrian, Gaara menatap Hinata yang sudah membunyikan lonceng, ia tersenyum lalu mulai menepuk-nepukkan kedua telapak tangannya begitu pun Hinata. Lalu memulai berdoa dengan memejamkan matanya masing-masing,

"Aku berharap ujian Gaara berjalan dengan lancar dan—" ucap Hinata dengan sungguh-sungguh didalam hatinya.

"Aku berharap Hinata selalu di dalam lindungan Kami-sama dan—"

"Semoga kami selalu bersama-sama." Gumam mereka berdua di ucapan terakhir masing-masing doa dengan senyum lebar yang di iringi suara ledakan kembang api. Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya mengahadap langit, begitu pun Gaara.

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, setelah ujian selesai kau boleh bersamaku sepuasmu." ucapan Gaara membuat Hinata bingung menatapnya, Gaara hanya tersenyum lembut yang membuat Hinata blushing ditempat.

"Te-tentu saja." sambut Hinata dengan gugup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Yak ini lah cerita gaje keberapa gitu. Ini khusus ku buat untuk GHLP #3 XD**

**Maaf banget ini ceritanya agak ngaco atau apa gitu, ini daku buat selingan waktu tiga hari di hari minggu, minggu dan di selesaikan hari selasa. Kalau ada yang kurang, daku minta maaf. Dan sedikit nyeleneh atau kesamaan cerita daku juga minta maaf. Kalau di ending gantung ya? bukan maksud apa-apa sih, tapi memang cuma disitu batasnya. Ntar kalau ada waktu bakal di bikin kan skuelnya tapi ngga janji. #ngek**

**Untuk cerita lain yang masih bersambung itu daku HIATUS-kan dulu, soalnya lagi sibuk ujian ini itu, belajar ini itu, dan berbagai macam lainnya, maklum lah anak kelas 12 sibuk begini begitu. Dan ini lah hasil kesibukan itu, jadi tema nya UJIAN dan sang PACAR harus sabar. wkwk #etcie**

**Happy Reading!**

**Pekanbaru, 14 Januari 2014**

**Review? ;)**


End file.
